Kill Me Before I Kill Myself
by xxUnderCoverGurlxx
Summary: Ever since Jack started dating Donna he has been bullying Kim verbally and physically but Kim still loved him.Her only friends were Milton and Jerry. Second fanfic... suck at summaries
1. A Knew Start

Kims P.O.V

I walked to my locker slowly i had hardly any strength i haven't eaten in days. I walked to my locker hoping i wouldn't bump into Jack. I saw my only friends they were watching me and i as i see my locker i see somebody in front of it. Jack it was Jack, He quickly runs up to me and says "Hey Kimmy looks llke you picked up some weight." I hold the tears in and tried to get to my locker when jack stood in my way. That when Jerry and Milton stepped in Jerry started,"Hey why don't you just back off of her," "because of you she nearly died she tried to committee suicide if it weren't for me she would of been dead she has been cutting her self because of you so stop it stop abusing her just because it makes you cool you and her were best friends what happened to you?" Milton added. His face was priceless his eyes were filled with guilt and I just ran off. I went to the rail way waiting on it for a train to just kill me one finally came and i just stood their then right before it was about to touch me i got pulled out by Jack "NO let me go i want to die," i tried so hard to get out of his grip but i wasn't as strong as I used to be. He took my wrist and saw the cuts he noticed that I was thinner than i was.

Jack's P.O.V

I froze they weren't lying Kim really is doing this to herself and its because of me."Kim please don't try kill yourself!" tears ran down her eyes, she turned to face me "Why no one wants me!" she said trying to get out of my grip. "Thats not true I want you!" she gave a me a confused look then she looked like she realised something "Oh please Jack, if you want me why would you do that to me, I staved my self, try killing my self and even if you did like me what about that slut, so save it!" her words were harsh but true. Its just the way she said it made me froze and she got out my grip and ran. I ran after her but their was no sign. She was gone.

Kim's P.O.V

I got behind tree so he wouldn't see me I took out my knife.

…

It pained but not more than the emotional pain

…

I carried on in till my wrist was full of blood, I did it one more time.

…

Then I fell I saw a mob of brunette hair but then everything went black.

Jack's P.O.V

I saw Kim she was behind a tree. There was a nice in her hand and she passed out from the blood lose. I called an ambulance.


	2. Did you change?

**I saw Kim she was behind a tree. There was a nice in her hand and she passed out from the blood lose. I called an ambulance.**

They came after about ten minutes. It was a miracle it felt like 6 hours. Oh god I just can't believe that she would to this to her self because of me. I miss the Kim that didn't care what people thought of her.. but now she might be gone forever.

A few hours later

Kim's P.O.V

I wake up I see that i was in a hospital bed. Jack was sitting next to me,thats weird how did i get here. The doctor came in and told us "Kim your awake how are you feeling?" I replied "I still feel a little bit dizzy!" she went and looked at her clip bored and wrote down something. "Ok Kim you are going to have to stay here for at least another 24 hours you need to get rest you lost a lot of blood." I nodded and she left the room. "Jack what are you doing here, how did i get here and what happened." he looked kind of disappointed but he sighed and said "Well after you ran off and I looked for you and I saw you were lying on the ground so I called an ambulance!" I stared at him blankly and just couldn't believe what he did that he saved me. "Thank you," I said in a dull smiled and the nurse came back in "Excuse me sir you need to leave give this girl some rest and you properly need to go to school?" the nurse exclaimed. He turned to me and whispered in my ear "I be back after school beautiful" he winked and left. Shivers went down my spin. I sighed. I guess I'll be here for the rest of the day.

Jack's P.O.V

I entered the school. Milton and Jerry gave my dirty look I was about to walk over to them but Donna stood in my way. "Hey Jackie where were you yesterday?" she said in that annoying high voice and kissed me on the cheek." Um i was in the hospital because an old friend was there?" I said, hey I wasn't lying and it was the best I could up with. "Okay Jackie so where's the freak today?" and by freak she means Kim, I honestly never understood why she she didn't like Kim. "Hey Donna how come you don't like Kim, I mean she didn't do anything to you," she look at me blankly and properly didn't here a word I said I get so annoyed when she does that."Oh because she the loser of our school, I still can't believe you used to be friends with that rubbish," she said in her mocking tone I wanted to tell her so bad but I just smiled and walked away.

I went towards Milton and Jerry, they turned around and said "What do you want?" Milton asked. "Look guys I'm just here to apologise for what I did to Kim !" I felt so bad, Jerry said "First of all you shouldn't be saying sorry to us you should be saying sorry to Kim, Second of all its going to take a lot more than sorry to fix this you nearly cost her life and anyone who is capable of ending life deserves pain and guilt!" with that they both walked off.

After School

Kim's P.O.V

It was so boring but I got some rest so I feel better the nurse said I can leave and go to school tomorrow so I was waiting for Jack so he knows that I'm leaving and doesn't think I'm dead. "Hey Kim what are you doing out of bed?" I rolled my eyes and said "The nurse said I can leave early so bye!" I exclaimed and push in front of him and walked out with my head held high.

Jack's P.O.V

I glad Kim's okay, but I have a feeling she still hates me.. I was such a jerk I would do anything to just turn back the clock and redo all those mistakes. I never intended her on trying to kill herself. She used to have happiness and I took that away from her.

The next day

Kim's P.O.V

I put on some shorts and I sweat shirt so no one will notice my cuts. I walk down stairs and there was a note on the counter.

**_Hey Kim_**

_**I won't be here for the next few days i brought groceries yesterday I be back on Saturday**_

_**Love Mom**_

I read the note and I grabbed an apple and walked to school.

When I arrived I saw Jack and Donna and I turned around and went to my locker then I heard Donna scream "Hey looks like the freaks back!' I turned and saw Jack with a face of guilt. Donna came up to me and she threw me against the lockers, I had no strength. She called Jack "Hey Jackie come finish her!" I turned to look at her "Or else she added!" or else? what does that mean, one she said that Jack came and he knocked my head against the lockers a few times and I eventually just gave up and fell to the ground.


	3. The Truth Is Revealed

_**Hey guys thanks for all the good reviews. **_

_**I hope you like this next chapter.**_

Jack's P.O.V

I can't believe i did that to Kim she doesn't deserve it. "Good Job!" Donna came and hugged me. After everyone left I picked Kim up and rushed her to the nurse. Oh god I really hate myself. The only reason I did that is because of Donna, she told me that if I don't do what she says she would get Brody and Carlson to hurt Kim and I know I can't stop them both. I need to get help.

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up, what happened the last thing I remember is Jack throwing me to the ground. Yes I knew it he hasn't changed not at all. He just did it to play with my emotions. I get up and start running out of the school, I run and run I felt like I could do it forever and never have a care in the world. I got behind the same tree and I used my same method.

…..

It felt like hell

…..

But I carry on

…..

I stopped and tears began to fall. I have no one. I'm alone. I took my knife out for the last time. I pull it towards my neck. I breath slowly as I pull it closer. closer. What did I do to deserve this? I ask myself. It was for real I was going to do it this time. The knife was about to touch my neck. Then Jack came. I thought I could of just done it quickly before he caught the site of my but it was to late. He ran up to me. "Kim what are you doing, whats wrong with you?" he said well grabbing the knife out of my hand. "Get away from me NOW!" I screamed, he grabbed my wrist. Oh god it hurt. "Oh my god Kim did you do this to yourself?" he looked at me with such hurt in his eyes. "So what I do it all the time, yeah it pains but please it doesn't hurt more than the pain you put me through," I exclaimed "Kim oh god Kim I'm sorry!" he said but of course I didn't believe him after what he did to me. "You know what Jack forget it just please you can't ruin someones life and do nothing about it so just leave me alone please!" and with that I left, leaving behind a stunned Jack.

Jack's P.O.V.

I can't take it anymore I ran after her. "Kim wait, do you really want to know why I have been doing this to you?" she turned around with the tears on her face. She nodded. "Ok, a few months ago Donna threatened me to make your life a hell by doing all these things and she said if I didn't she would get Carlson and Brody to hurt you and I no I can't stop them by self!" she started crying even more. I just took her and hugged her. We just stood there hugging I wish we could stay there forever but all good things must come to an end. "I promise I will fix things," she nodded.


	4. Forgiveness, well kind of

Jack's P.O.V

I screwed up big time... I should of just gone to someone about it. Milton, Rudy and Jerry could of helped me stop Donna, Brody and Carlson. I lost all my friends because I didn't think straight. Well now its time to fix thing for good. I will regain my trust with Milton, Jerry and most importantly Kim. I miss the blond feisty girl I used to know. She used to be fun, kind, funny and loving but now she is trying to kill herself for gods sake, and its all because of me...

Kim's P.O.V

I am really unsure if Jack is going to fix things or if he is just planning this, but right now when I'm wrapped in his arms, its just a moment, I feel safe like someones there. I haven't felt this feeling in a really long time and I miss this feeling. I realest from the hug and I realised he was still holding my knife. "Um Jack can I have my knife back?" he starred at my like I'm not responsible enough to own a knife.

Jack's P.O.V

"No ways am I giving this back to you, you need to get out of this habit of cutting it just not you Kim!" she nodded. "Why do you care so much?" I hesitated "Because Kim I hate to live with the fact that I made you want to kill yourself, you don't deserve to kill yourself, your fun, funny, beautiful, I loved the way you use to not care what people thought about you, every flaw makes you even more perfect. YOU ARE TRULY AMAZING KIM!" she looked at me with those hurt eyes but instead I saw hope. Another thing I took away from her but determined to give it back...

A few hours Later,In the dojo

Milton and Jerry were practicing and Jack walked in as usual they ignored him and carried on...

Jerry's P.O.V

I was sparing with Milton, Jack walked in that made me so angry I flipped Milton over and went over to the punching dummies and put my anger out on that. I felt a tap on my shoulder "Jerry, Milton can we please talk?" I heard Jack's voice shout. "No!" I turned. "Come on Jerry at least give him a minute!" Milton spoke up. "Fine you have 60 seconds Brewer!" I exclaimed trying to intimidate him...

Jack's P.O.V

Well a minutes better than nothing. "Okay, I am truly deeply sorry for what I did to Kim, but Donna told me if I didn't he would get Brody and Carlson to hurt Kim and I know I can't stop them both by myself, I know I should of gotten help but I didn't thing straight I am sorry but I need your guys help to take down Brody, Carlson and Donna so please help me you don't have to forgive me but please help," I said that so fast I was way out of breath. They looked at me blankly for minutes but then Jerry spoke up "We don't forgive you but we will help!" Yeah thats at least a start...


	5. Kim's Back

_**Hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner my internet crashed anyway hope you enjoy the chapter **_

Jack's P.O.V

Yes I got help, now we all we need is a plan. "Guys why don't you,Kim,Milton,Rudy and I just go take down Brody and Carlson by ourselves I mean together the Bobbie Wasabi Warriors are unstoppable?" Jerry suggested,he was right together we are good team. "Jerry thats a great idea but Kim is in no shape to do karate and after what happened between Rudy and Kim I don't think they will forgive each other!" I exclaimed.

No Ones P.O.V

*Flashback*

Kim walked happily into the dojo, just her regular self. "Hey Jack can I show you a new move?" Rudy asked. Jack walked over, Rudy showed him the move and with in 20 minutes Jack could do it perfectly then Rudy went back into his office. Jack walked over to Kim "Hey Kimmy do you want me to teach you the move?" Jack asked, she rolled her eyes due to the horrible nickname and nodded.

A few minutes later

"Like this?" Kim did the move, "Wow Kim I think you do this move better than I do!" Jack exclaimed. Rudy walked out of his office and saw Kim do the move, "NO Kim that all wrong!" Rudy said shouting at Kim. "Well Jack said I did it right!" she shouted back. "He only said that because he likes you, and you did it wrong, whats the point of you doing karate if you can't do the move right!" he shouted again, "Your just a girl, girls shouldn't even be doing this sport!" he added. She looked at him with hurt, she opened her mouth and said "FINE I QUIT!" she screamed running out of the dojo.

*End Of Flashback*

Jack's P.O.V

"Well I think we should get Rudy to apologise!" Milton exclaimed "I mean Kim didn't deserve that just because she's a girl," he added. I nodded, just then Rudy entered "Wow you guys are actually talking thats weird," I hesitated "Rudy we need to talk to you!" I said clearing my chest."Sure what's it about," he exclaimed "Kim!" Jerry whispered, I think Jerry likes Kim I mean he gets really defensive about her, I felt a hint of jealousy. Anyway that not the point the point is to stop Donna and her crew and to get the old Kim back. "Look guy that day in the dojo I feel really bad about it, I was just moody because my girlfriend broke up with, I thought she would of came back by now, whats up with her anyway?" I hesitated and put my hand against my forehead, then Jerry spoke up "Well Mr. Black Belt here went out with Donna and she was the victim of Jack the bully, he called her name and such, now she a completely different person, she is in major depression, she tried to kill herself like 7 or 8 times she cuts basically all the time and wears long sweat shirts when its like 80 degrees outside just to cover them up, she starves herself because Jack said she had be gaining weight and she is weak now she quit karate before this happened so she isn't as strong as she used to be!" Jerry basically screamed, Rudy face froze he was stunned, there was silence i finally added "Rudy, I did it because Donna threatened Carlson and Brody to hurt Kim," he looked at me blankly and then cleared his chest and finally said "Look guys I'm sorry I had no idea if I did I would of helped and now I understand why Milton and Jerry haven't been speaking to Jack guys bring her here please we need to get her karate skills back and then we The Wasabi Warriors will put a stop to Donna, just please get her here now!" he exclaimed we all went out of the dojo in search for Kim.

Kim's P.O.V

I was sitting on the park bench crying, Donna just came up to me and said "Oh look its the freak, why don't you just go die in a whole no one wants you!" then she walked off with her crew. I wish I had my knife but Jack took it which really ticks me off. So I was sitting there crying knowing theres no hope left for me. Just then Jack, Milton and Jerry ran up to me "Kim what wrong who did this?" Jerry said, he is really concerned. I sniff my nose and whispered "Donna!" Jerry sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Its okay Kim were here now," he said rubbing my back then he whispered in my ear "Will you come with me Rudy has something to tell you?" I turned to him i got up and looked at Jerry, he nodded. Then we made our ways toward the dojo.

A Few Minutes Later

Jack's P.O.V

My fists clenched, I was about to hit Jerry but he has Kim's trust. I didn't have that so I just kept quiet. When we got back to the dojo Rudy was pacing back and forth when he caught Kim's eye. He ran up to her and hugged her, she hugged back it was a sweet moment then Kim realised from the hug.

Rudy's P.O.V

"Kim I've missed you and I'm really sorry, the guys told me what hell your going through, we are going to put a stop to it I promise, will you please come back to the dojo?" I begged her, I was really sorry and I felt really bad for her she didn't deserve it, any of it actually. She stared at me blankly tears began to escape from her eyes she hesitated "Rudy thank you but I can't I'm to weak?" I spoke up "Kim please we can get you back on track with karate, we will put a stop to Donna, I promise but you have to let us help you so please you don't deserve this," I pouted "Are you in!" I added, she nodded "Yeah I'm back," she exclaimed.

Jack's P.O.V

We all cheered when Kim said she joining again we all came in for group hug. We stood there for about 5 minutes and realised, Rudy looked at Kim and said "Kim we are the Wasabi Warriors, we will stick together and stay by each others sides," she nodded and took a quick glance at me and I knew exactly was she was thinking. I didn't stick by her, but now we getting the old her back and thats all that matters.


End file.
